


Bold Moves, No Assumptions (Tuck x Reader)

by bubblyani



Category: This Means War (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: Being Tuck's co-worker and friend, you've remained an observer when the fight for Lauren Scott was at play. With complicated feelings bubbling inside you, could you still observe or make some bold moves instead?





	Bold Moves, No Assumptions (Tuck x Reader)

You played safe in most situations in your life. And never dared to do something out of your comfort zone.  

But you always convinced yourself to be stronger and make some bold moves; you were just waiting for the right time to do so.

Working as a part of HR at the Agency might not be as exciting or glamorous, but you did enjoy it. You get to help people with internal matters and you took great pride in it. You’ve made friends with people within and outside of your department and some of them were simply a joy to know.

Agent Tuck Hanson was definitely the best one. 

As time went by, you developed quite a soft spot for this charming gentleman of a Brit. He never failed to greet you at work and make your presence known. He would always try out your baked goods with much enthusiasm and you couldn’t help but respect his work ethic. His partner and best friend FDR, was nice too, but you could tell right away what kind of a guy he was. And you didn’t really buy into that. Tuck might not be as smooth of a talker as FDR, but you appreciated his sincerity and romantic nature as a person.

When Tuck told you about this girl he found on this dating site, you were happy for him. But at the same time, you felt these feelings, which could only be described as “sour”. You kept ignoring this ‘sourness’ when it all went so well with Tuck and this girl “Lauren”.

But this became such a complicated screw up, when FDR accidentally ended up liking the SAME woman. At first, this immature fight over the same girl seemed so hilarious in your eyes. But when they started to use their power with background checks on her for interests and “sabotaging” each other’s attempts, you realized this was going WAY out of line.

“I don’t know guys, this seems a bit too much, and someone’s gonna get huuurt” you voiced your opinion with a tone of concern and a disapproving look.

And you could tell that Tuck always got embarrassed, as if he realized the insanity of their actions. But he quickly changed heart considering the competitive nature between the two friends.

You even remembered the day when the Heinrich assignment was completed. That was when Lauren finally made the choice. You found Tuck talking to Lauren when the medics arrived, and you remembered how he tried so hard to not let the rejection get to him. Even though you stood far away, you heart felt heavy and you felt bad in his place. You even questioned yourself as to why would you be THIS emotional for someone else’s loss.

That’s when you fully knew, how much you cared for Tuck Hanson. 

All of this, flashed through your mind as you indulged on some nachos, looking out to the tables ahead, watching FDR and Lauren cozy up together, laughing, kissing and enjoying each other’s company at the Annual State Fair on a Thursday night.

Since the Lauren incident, Tuck enjoyed your company more often and you didn’t mind it all. And when Tuck said he would be going to the fair with a date, you were more than happy to be there to rescue him if anything went sideways.

You just didn’t really expect to see THEM there, at the same place, in the same time, together, rubbing it all in Tuck’s face, if he ever did see them.

Suddenly you felt frustrated and angry, but you were also bold. A part of you was surprised when you got up from your seat to walk over to the ‘happy couple’.

 “Lauren? Lauren Scott?”

“Oh hey (Y/N)! Didn’t expect to see YOU here.” FDR got up happily to show off his new girlfriend. “Lauren…this is (Y/N), she works in HR at the uh…Agency”

“OMG…Hey! Nice to meet you (Y/N)!”

You and Lauren shook hands. You couldn’t help but be awed by Lauren, with her golden hair and beautiful smile; she definitely exuded rays of sunshine.

 _No wonder Tuck fell for her,_ you thought.

“Yeah, you too. Um…sorry to barge in like this, but uh…I just…I just-” you took a deep breath. “I’m really happy for you guys, really. But I just gotta ask, woman to woman.  You really picked FDR over Tuck? REALLY? REALLY?” your voice grew louder by the word. And you swore your expression might have changed into something not so pleasant.

_Oh no…here I go._

“REALLY? I mean…WHY?” you continued.

“Uh…(Y/N) I’m sitting right here-“ FDR interrupted.

“FDR PLEASE! Just PLEASE!” you motioned him to shut up.

“I get it, FDR is a softie underneath all that smooth, ladies man bullshit. But what about the good guys? What about people like Tuck? He is the perfect gentleman. And from what happened between you guys, all seemed to go so well right? Sorry for sounding so nosy, I know this seems over line. But seriously Lauren, I just don’t understand. Yes, FDR is a lovely person and he has had a rough time growing up so yes he needs the right girl. But so does Tuck! You met HIM first, you liked HIM first. And In the end you decided to go with THIS GUY? SERIOUSLY? I just…I don’t get it. There was barely anything wrong with that man, he was really in love with you, you know. You really made a HUGE MISTAKE!” 

Lauren looked like she just got slapped. And FDR was pissed off big time, but trying to repress his anger. He quickly got up rushing towards you.

“Lauren I’m SO sorry, (Y/N) can be a LITTLE crazy sometimes” FDR began,

“(Y/N) maybe you should go home”

“I’m FINE! Don’t worry I’m leaving I’m leaving!” you shook his hand away from you.

“By the way, It was nice to meet you Lauren” your expression changed, you couldn’t help but smile sincerely at Lauren. Cause in truth, Lauren seemed like a great gal.

“You look really pretty” you turned to walk away. For a second, you felt this huge burden leave your shoulders.  

“(Y/N)!”

You turned to find Tuck running up to you “Where are you off to luv?”  

“I’m going home, I’m not feeling so good” you replied with a tight smile.

He eyed you sternly, “Are you okay? Did something happen?”

“Trust me, I’m fine. Sorry Tuck” your voice grew softer, patting him on the shoulder.

FDR approached Tuck, who watched you walk away with a confused expression.

“Is (Y/N) okay?” Tuck asked his friend. “Well she certainly didn’t seem right in head to me” FDR replied angrily, shaking his head.

“I really don’t follow” Tuck got even more confused.

“Tuck, you’re not gonna BELIEVE what just happened”

———-

As much as you didn’t want to face FDR the next day at work, you also wanted to apologize for being a jerk in front of Lauren. You came to work early as usual. As you were heading to get a pot of coffee, you stopped by Tuck’s table to check up on him.

“Good Morning Mr.Hanson…or should I say Handsome?? Hah!” you greeted him teasingly. He smiled warmly while typing some emails.   
“ ‘Morning Luv! You feeling better today?” he closed his laptop to look at you.

“Oh it was just a headache, a good night’s rest did the trick” you gave him thumbs up, automatically looking over to FDR’s table “What happened to FDR?”

“Oh he took the day off today so wont be coming in” Tuck replied, turning side to side on his chair.

“I see…Oh! Dude…how did the date go last night?”

Tuck opened his mouth but stopped himself to think of a better reply. Chuckling, he went “Oh…you know, didn’t work out that well” he shrugged his shoulders. You didn’t believe him. “What? That’s insane…I saw the lucky lady and she looked hawt!” you folded your hands leaning on FDR’s table. “Yeah I guess, but we didn’t really click that well in the end” he replied nonchalantly. You still didn’t believe him.

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that Tuck. Maybe it didn’t work out for a reason. So, have hope!” you cheered him and while walking away to get that coffee.

“I will ” Tuck whispered, watching you leave, and hoping you were right.

——–

Few days later, you heard some colleagues talking about this dangerous mission Tuck was assigned to, and how he will be going out to the field. You rushed to look for Tuck, finding him leaving his table to get ready.

“Please…please be careful, and promise me you’ll be okay” you felt so corny, saying all these things to him. Tuck, touched by your worried reaction, reached out to hold your hand.

“Don’t worry luv! I’ll be fine, I promise” he sounded sure. You nodded in acknowledgment, trying not to be distracted by the warmth of his touch.

——

Hours later, Tuck returned to the Agency after a successful mission, but also with a few bruises. He insisted he didn’t need a cleanup. But with your persuasion, a medic came by to fix him up. When the medic left, you came in to the room and sat on a chair next to the door, facing a sitting Mr. Hanson on a chair next to the bed, looking exhausted.

“ You really didn’t have to call on medic for this, luv” Tuck pointed at the several cuts and scars on his face which didn’t seem so severe.

“Doesn’t matter the severity, you needed cleaning up.” You crossed your legs “I heard you did a great job today, I’m REALLY proud of you, you know” you meant every word you said, smiling.

Tuck smiled back, but quickly looked down. Pursing his lips, he looked up and spoke shyly,

“FDR told me what happened at the fair.”

You felt the whole world crashing down on you as if the worse nightmare has happened. You wanted to get away from this room.

“I’m so sorry about th-“ you quickly got up

“No please! Don’t go “ Tuck said hurriedly, motioning you to stay. “Please stay” his voice got softer. You slowly sat down, afraid of what might come out of his mouth next.

“To be honest, it felt quite nice to hear that someone was speaking on behalf of me…”he continued, his blue eyes on you, begging for you to look back at him.

“But I just got to ask…why? Why would you do that (Y/N)?”

You summed the courage to look up at him, praying you won’t get your heart broken by rejection.

“You know, I’m not the one to pick a fight Tuck, I really am not” you began,

“…But that day, when I saw them together, I just couldn’t take it. Why must FDR only deserved to be happy and not you? Why must that happen when you did nothing but be a great guy. The spying thing was CRAZY, I WILL say that. But even from the beginning, Even WITHOUT the spying, you were doing SO well and you STILL didn’t get the girl. And it JUST PISSED ME OFF” the more you spoke the braver you sounded. You sat on the edge of your seat.

“And it pissed me off a hell lot cause I…I…” with eyes closed, you took a deep breath, clenching your fists.

“I have liked you for a really long time Tuck”

You maintained eye contact as you finished. 

_There it was, bold move number two._

You couldn’t read Tuck’s expression, but it did look as if he wasn’t expecting that. 

“(Y/N)!-“ he let out a chuckle. “What?” You were dying of curiosity. He moved around in his seat as if to calm oneself. _Was he nervous?_

“You might have not known this, but when I first met you in the Agency, I thought you were quite lovely” 

Your heart skipped a beat.

“Actually, I thought you were very beautiful, and seeing you around always cheered me up” you blinked fast; you didn’t know how to react. 

_Am I dreaming?_

“I even went so far to assume you already had a boyfriend-“

“You what?” That escaped your lips faster than you could think. Loudly too. 

Tuck smiled, he found your reaction adorable. “ Come on (Y/N)! Was I wrong to assume that? Why would someone like you want someone like me?” 

“You CAN’T say that! That’s my line ” you protested, to which Tuck burst out laughing. You couldn’t help but chuckle. You adored the way Tuck laughed. You loved seeing him happy.

_Fuck! I really like him._

“Anyways, after a while the Lauren thing happened, and then with Katie again and, nothing seemed to fit right with me” his tone changed, and it was sad.

You just had enough of this. You just couldn’t take it. 

Standing up, you slowly walked over to him, not breaking eye contact. Tuck looked surprised as you suddenly sat on his lap. You longed for courage as your hands found his face, fingers touching his skin so softly. 

_Savor this moment.  
_

Slowly moving forward, you kissed him. 

_Savor._

You kissed him like it was your first and last time. 

_This._

You kissed him, trying to pour all your feelings into one kiss cause you were afraid this will be your only chance.

_Moment._

5 seconds, it lasted 5 seconds. 

You removed your lips from his, giving him a soft smile, stroking his cheek with your thumbs looking at his fazed expression. You sighed deeply. You got up.

Frankly you really didn’t want to let this one go. 

To your surprise, neither did Tuck. 

He grabbed your hand, his grip hard as steel, so strong you fell back to his lap. You looked at him with shock. 

“Tuck, what are y-“ 

“No more assuming,” he breathed, pulling you to a kiss.

Kissing Tuck was lovely. Tuck kissing you was magical. But when this was fused together, it was just fireworks. It certainly didn’t seem so unfamiliar; at least not by the way Tuck was touching you. He held you up so you could straddle him. Lips were in a conversation of its own.

_Where the fuck have you been?_

You felt butterflies in your stomach as you felt his hands run up and down your back, finally settling down to your waist, pulling you even closer to him. The kisses turned deeper and more passionate. The distance between the two of you got smaller, to the point of the bodies grinding against one another.

Tuck broke off the kiss reluctantly, and you suddenly returned to earth.

“(Y/N)…uh…I…” he panted, gently holding your cheek “ as much as I would like to continue THIS, I really want to do this RIGHT, you know, take you out on a date first” he spoke earnestly, looking in to your eyes.

You giggled, “Hehehe…yeah true. I’d like that too…” You felt so ecstatic you hugged him super tightly,

“Finally, I have you ALL to myself” you whispered excitedly to his ear.

“You can’t say THAT!  That’s MY line” Tuck responded teasingly, hugging you back.

Tuck WAS the better guy, and he made YOU the better girl. 

With the help of a few bold moves you will never regret.


End file.
